Try
by Ketsurui Yami
Summary: Courte OS, Song-fic sur Try de Pink. Se situe après l'épisode 4x22


**_Salut la compagnie me revoilà avec une très courte OS sur la chanson Try de Pink : watch?v=yTCDVfMz15M_**

**_Pour ceux qui suivent ma fic When you're gone je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir 2 semaines de retard et je pense qu'il va falloir encore attendre un peu, je suis un peu en manque d'inspiration pour cette fic et cette OS je dois dire est un miracle (merci le cours d'histoire ennuyeux pour me donner l'occasion d'écrire) _**

**_En tout cas avec les vacances qui arrive je vais essayer de poster le chap 8 mais je ne promet rien car j'ai le projet d'une fanfic sur Once Upon A Time._**

**_Enfin bref je vous laisse à cette OS, en vous souhaitant bonne lecture. ^^_**

* * *

La peur, c'est ça qui l'empêche d'avancer, c'est ça qui l'empêche de se laisser complètement aller à ses sentiments.

La peur qui l'a paralyse à chaque fois que ces yeux émeraudes plongent dans l'azur de son partenaire.

Cette peur panique qui s'empare de son âme quand il est si proche d'elle, qu'elle peut sentir son souffle sur son visage.

Et cette irrésistible envie de goûter à ses lèvres qui ont l'air si douces, cette envie de lâcher prise, d'abattre les murs autour de son coeur. L'envie d'accepter ce bonheur qu'il lui offre.

Elle ne sait plus ce qu'elle doit faire, chaque jour elle le voit s'éloigner, prendre ses distances avec elle comme s'il sait, comme s'il a compris qu'elle mentait.

Elle s'est retrouvée prise au piège dans son mensonge.

Et finalement elle se demande pourquoi c'est si dure d'accepter ce qu'il s'est passé, ce qu'il a dit et comme à chaque fois sont coeur se serre à la pensée de ce qu'elle fait.

Et s'il sait vraiment qu'elle a mentie, il doit se demander pourquoi.

Est-ce parce qu'elle ne l'aime pas ? Bien sûr que non, elle l'aime mais s'il pense le contraire il doit souffrir.

Demander le pourquoi des chose n'est pas à faire quand on est pas prêt à faire face aux réponses.

Elle est bloquée avec sa peur d'avancer, lui sa peur d'être rejeté et cela les consomment comme si on avait mit le feu à leurs âmes. Mais ils n'abandonneront pas car leurs sentiments sont plus forts que la peur.

Quoi qu'il arrive, s'ils tombent, s'ils se brûlent les ailes, à chaque fois ils essayeront à nouveau.

_Try_.

_**Ever wonder about what he's doing**_

_**How it all turned to lies**_

_**Sometimes I think that it's better**_

_**To never ask why**_

_**Where there is desire**_

_**There is gonna be a flame**_

_**Where there is a flame**_

_**Someone's bound to get burned**_

_**But just because it burns**_

_**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**_

_**You got to get up and try, try, try**_

_**Gotta get up and try, try, try**_

_**You got to get up and try, try, try**_

_**Eh, yeah, yeah**_

Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'elle, pourquoi une nouvelle fois il doit avoir le coeur brisé ?

Sa muse, Sa perte.

Quatre ans qu'il l'a suit et son coeur, ce stupide organe, s'éprend d'elle. De toutes les femmes sur cette terre il a fallu qu'il aime la plus têtu mais aussi la plus fragile.

Il peut comprendre qu'elle a souffert de la mort de sa mère, qu'elle ait construit des murs pour que personne ne voit ses faiblesses.

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi mentir, dire qu'elle ne se souvient de rien ? Pourquoi faire semblent que tout est comme avant, que rien n'est arrivé, qu'ils sont toujours eux, alors que les choses ont changé ?

Il croyait avoir réussi à percer ses murs, à l'atteindre au plus profond d'elle mais ce n'était qu'une illusion, une chimère.

Et maintenant qu'il connaît la vérité il est retombé sur terre, maintenant c'est le temps de la désillusion.

Et il l'a hait autant qu'il l'aime, il l'a hait comme il se hait d'avoir était aussi naïf, d'avoir espéré un avenir avec elle.

Il a été faible.

Et si elle ne l'aime pas ? C'est la seule explication, non ?

Alors pourquoi ces derniers temps elle fait tout pour se rapprocher de lui ?

Pourquoi semble-t-elle jalouse quand il arrive une bimbo au bras ?

Pourquoi lui a-t-elle dit que le mur allait bientôt tomber et qu'elle veut qu'il soit là à ce moment-là ?

Alors cela veut-il dire qu'elle a des sentiments pour lui ? Et si oui doit-il l'attendre ?

Bien sûr que oui, si elle l'aime il doit attendre et marcher à ses côtés, à son allure.

Parce qu'il sera là pour elle, _Always_.

Et que quoi qu'il arrive, pour elle il serait capable d'essayer encore et encore.

_Try_.

_**Funny how the heart can be deceiving**_

_**More than just a couple times**_

_**Why do we fall in love so easy**_

_**Even when it's not right**_

_**Where there is desire**_

_**There is gonna be a flame**_

_**Where there is a flame**_

_**Someone's bound to get burned**_

_**But just because it burns**_

_**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**_

_**You got to get up and try, try, try**_

_**Gotta get up and try, try, try**_

_**You got to get up and try, try, try**_

Tant pis s'ils ont peur.

Tant pis s'ils tombent.

Peu importe qu'ils souffrent.  
Peu importe que le feu dévore leurs âmes.

Même s'ils veulent laisser les couler les larmes.

Me si c'est dur de se tenir debout la tête haute.

Il faut qu'ils continuent, il faut qu'ils se battent pour s'en sortir.

Il faut qu'ils avancent ensemble.

Leurs coeurs se renforceront.

Les murs tomberont.

La douleur s'estompera.

L'amour grandira.

Quoi qu'il arrive pour être ensemble pour toujours ils se relèveront,

Et essayeront à nouveau.

_Try_.

_**Ever worried that it might be ruined**_

_**And does it make you want to cry**_

_**When you're out there doing what you're doing**_

_**Are you just getting by**_

_**Tell me are you just getting by, by, by**_

_**Where there is desire**_

_**There is gonna be a flame**_

_**Where there is a flame**_

_**Someone's bound to get burned**_

_**But just because it burns**_

_**Doesn't mean you're gonna die**_

_**You got to get up and try, try, try**_

_**Gotta get up and try, try, try**_

_**You got to get up and try, try, try**_

_**Gotta get up and try, try, try**_

_**Gotta get up and try, try, try**_

_**You got to get up and try, try, try**_

_Try Always_

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère que cela vous a plu, c'était très cours désolé._**

**_Review please_**

**_RDV à ma prochaine histoire ^^_**

* * *

_Ketsurui Yami_

_Mon destin gravé dans le ciel étoilé,_

_Le mur des Destinés._

_Always_


End file.
